Nobara's Deceit
by Kaotic-taKo
Summary: This is my first fic... Please R n R!


Subj: My Ficie...It's not finishedDate: 06/10/2002 5:16:07 PM Eastern Daylight TimeFrom: NYSailorV7783To: Nekura Tendoku  
  
Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a princess. She was kind hearted and happy. After all, she was a princess and had everything she could possibly want. One would think that this would turn a person to greed, and narcissitic ways, but this never happened to this wonderful princess.  
  
She was about 5 foot 3 inches tall, with long blonde hair that reached all the way down her back. Her eyes, were an icy, deep blue, like the deepest part of an ocean. She was very slim for a girl of 14, and had the brain of a growing genius. She was not the type to be dominated over. Oh, no she wasn't. She knew where she stood and acted more like a queen than even that of her mother did.  
  
This beautiful heiress was named Amai. She lived in a castle on Venus, with her mother and her father. They loved her both very much and gave her proper discepline, as any good parents should.  
  
Her mother was named Nobara, a once gentle and kind ruler. Her long, rose red colored hair, fell to her ankles and her navy blue eyes glittered when she smiled. She was not that much taller than her daughter, 5 foot 5 inches tall. She was particulary slim, her bust as big as two melons in her shirt. She was madly in love with her husband, Kei, who she spent 16 years of her life with already.  
  
Amai's father was named Kei. He was a muscular man, who ruled his kingdom tough, yet fair. He was of medium build, with light blue hair that fell to his neck. His eyes were a light orange, visible even in the dimmest of light.  
  
For years, this family lived happily in their castle on Venus which was called Kinsei. Only that of the royal family could rule a planet, and this family had that power. Each one in the family had their own special power. Nobara's power was to concentrate all her energy into a ball to fire at the enemy, Kei's power was telekinisis. He could move objects whenever and wherever he wanted, and Amai's power was uncertain. She was very different. Since this power was supposed to be seen at the age of 2, Amai showed no signs of any sort of power. Nobara was very displeased with this news, finding her precious daughter a disgrace to the family. Since Amai had no power whatsoever, to everyone's eye, Nobara wanted to discard Amai, and make a new child, who could take the throne with full power. She wanted no weaking to rule her planet, in fear that the people of Venus would retailiate to the royal family's power and take over the kingdom, with Amai as queen.  
  
Kei, wouldn't allow his first and only daughter to be slain in such a manner. He demanded that they keep Amai, insisting that her power would soon show up. He was wrong. She never showed signs of any power.  
  
One day, Nobara and Kei were in the royal chamber where only the king and queen could meet. Amai, knew about this secret conference, and decided to listen in. She was a very stealthy girl and could climb well. She was the tomboy of the family and often trained at sneaking around. Amai snuck past the guards by climbing onto the ceiling and hanging up above the door of the royal chamber able to hear everything that is said.  
  
"She still has no sign of power, Kei. We must dispose of her." said Nobara in an angry voice. "I know that we still have no progress, but we must keep her! She must have some power! She was born of royal blood." exclaimed Kei. "Do you want our kingdom to be run down by some weakling?" asked Nobara. "She is just a puppet. We have no use for her. She does not posess any power, therefore, she cannot help us in our plan." "I....I...know....but...you must reconsider..." stuttered the king. "SILENCE! You dare talk back to me!?" screamed the queen. Amai, her face filled with tears and disbelief, cringed at her mother's loud voice. She had to know more, so she climbed in through the shafts of the ceiling into the room, to see what was going on.  
  
Nobara chanted a spell, 'O holy power come at my command. Ten thousand fold, in my hand!!!!' A bright flash of light filled the room, comming from the queen's hand. "You must keep her alive, Nobara!!!!!!!" screamed the king, his words as Nobara fired an intense laser at Kei, knocking him to the ground, half dead. The light faded away, and all was clear. "No...bara....how...can.....you do....that...to....your....own...child...? Her....power....shall..be...revea--" Were the king's final words, as he lied there on the floor motionless.  
  
"Ha ha ha... What a fool... Trying to stop me.... Ahh... What power I posess.... Thanks to Akurei.... Now, to dispose of this dead body, and then.... Amai..." Laughed the queen.  
  
"Oh dear, father.... no.... How could you Mother....And who is this... Akurei..? I must know more...." Amai climbed back to her room and ran to her bathroom. "I must leave at once. I shall escape when we arrive at the Earth's moon." she determined as she finished packing up her stuff. She cried her eyes out while taking her bath.  
  
She got herself all dressed up, for they we to leave that night. She wore one of her favorite dresses. It was a long light orange spegehttie strap dress that fell to her ankles. It was a bit bouffant, with beautiful red roses aligning the rim. This was a dress she had custom made herself. The light orange was of her father's eyes and the roses were of her mother's hair. It was her favorite and even if she didn't want to wear it, she had to because her mother had ordered her to.  
  
Her hair was tied up half way, and braided the rest of the way down. As she walked down the hall, her long hair swayed and the butlers couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.  
  
Amai was very confused. She had always thought that her parents were in love and would do anything for each other. She had become darkend and aloof from her family. She had no friends, because all the other princess of the universe never accepted her in anything because she was different. She was alone. All alone. She knew that this would be a chance to practice her queen skills by dealing with this matter maturly. Unfortunately, she thought that meant suppressing her anger and sadness.  
  
Amai didn't know it, but she had fallen in a deep state depression. She lost weight, and her face became pale and she never smiled or laughed unless she had to. She was trapped in her thoughts.  
  
"Are you ready to leave, Amai?" asked the queen with a nasty look on her face as well as tone in her voice. Amai sighed and said in a sad voice, "Yes, mother, I am ready. By the way, where is father?" "He went on ahead to meet us on the Earth's moon." replied Nobara. Amai gave her mother an evil look. "How dare you look at me in such a manner, Amai!" Screamed the queen. She slapped Amai across the face, and Amai just stood there and took the hit. Amai was still overwhelmed with sadness, depression, and anger to feel the pain. A big bruise was left on her face. Nobara slapped her across the legs and at Amai's waist with her fists and nails. "Look at what you made me do, Amai! Now go get changed this instant!"  
  
Amai limped back to her room, her beauty still emersing from her, but not as much as before. "Father...." she whispered. "What power am I suppose to posess?" Amai took off her tore and tattered dress, revealing the bloody bruises on her waist, arms and legs. She thought nothing of it, thinking that she deserved it and began to search for another dress that she hadn't already packed. She changed into a deep blue dress, the same style as before, except this one was aligned with stars on the rim. Amai limped back to the queen. "Posture!" Screamed the queen at Amai.  
  
Their ship was ready to depart and their luggage was already onboard. The queen violently grabbed Amai's arm, the one that the queen had beaten over and over, and pulled Amai on the ship. "Mother, please, let me go." said the princess. The queen through her daughter on the chair and sat in the one in front of her.  
  
"You fell down the castle stairs." said the queen. "What, mother?" "I said, you fell down the stairs. That is how you got that bruise on your face, you useless child" snarled the queen at Amai. Amai nodded and the voyage began.  
  
After a few days at flying top speed, the reached the Earth's moon. "Finally... We are here!" said Amai happily as she stepped off of the ship to smell the moons wonderful smell. She could sense the happiness in the air. She felt so alive.  
  
"Come along, child" Nobara commanded Amai. Amai followed her mother into the royal palace of the moon. There, they were greeted by the Queen of the moon, Fea, and the King of the moon, Tegowai.  
  
."Welcome to our lovely palace. Please do make yourselves at home." Said Fea hugging Nobara, then Amai. 


End file.
